Freddy Krueger VS Knuckles
Description Two fighters armed with deadly weapons and love to attack enemies up close and personal fight Who wins? Interlude Wiz: Some characters are deadly for a number of reasons especially these two beings who love to fight Boomstick: These Red wearing Fighters are also armed with deadly weapons sprouting from their fists like Freddy Krueger the Nightmare of Elm Street Wiz: And Knuckles the echnida the Guardian of the Master Emerald Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armour and skills to find out who win a Death Battle Freddy Krueger Wiz: Fredrick Charles Krueger is one of the most deadliest killers in the Elm Street Neighbourhood known for torturing kids in their Nightmares Boomstick: But in the early 1940's his mum was the victim of a vicious and brutal gang rape that left her brutally scarred for life Wiz: His Mother was then sent to a Mental hospital and young Freddy was adopted by Mr. Underwood a drunk who constantly abused him as a child having experienced all this pain Freddy went crazy Boomstick: Freddy then killed Underwood and after witnessing a boy smashing his head against a wall Freddy decided to vent his frustrations on the children of Elm Street and became a massive Scarecrow ripoff Wiz: Many children went missing as a result of this but soon the parents figured out what had happened and an angry mob charged into Freddy's house beat him up and lit his house on fire as Freddy was left for dead and was approached by some Dream demons Boomstick: These guys decided to give old Freddy a second chance at life and offered him the chance of becoming a dream demon himself Freddy greatly accepted this and decided to haunt children in their Nightmares Wiz: In the Dream realm Freddy is basically immortal and cannot die his primary method of attack is his Nightmare malnupulation he can enter kids dreams and prey on their worst fears and essentially killing them Boomstick: Once Freddy kills the victim in the Nightmare the person will then begin to die in real life Eventhough this takes place in their dream Freddy can also use telkenisis , shapeshifting and possession ' Wiz: He can teleport read minds and malnupite the environment around him and bassically do what he likes once in a person's nightmare and in the dream realm he cannot die '''Boomstick: But even outside the Dream realm Freddy is deadly his weapon of choice is his deadly hand claw but it's main function is to torture people not kill them outright also Freddy can shoot fireballs ' Wiz: He can also summon a giant furnace and shove victims inside of it '''Boomstick: What the heck Freddy also has superhuman strength and durability and survived falling through several planks of wood without a scratch and has several decades of experience killing children Wiz: But Freddy's mental attacks can be resisted if a person is not scared of Freddy or knows it's a dream Freddy can be forced out of a person's mind and is still vulnerable to fire as it is his greatest weakness Boomstick: But with all of his experience and abilities Freddy is a deadly person who will do anything to defeat his foes ' ''Freddy: You are all my children now Knuckles the echidna Wiz: Born as the last descendant of the Knuckles clan after his tribes extinction Knuckles was born on Angel Island and destined to guard the Master Emerald for all of his life 'Boomstick: Yeah turns out he was really bad at his job and most of the time most people who steal the Master Emerald get away with it and when that happens you better be expecting a Knuckle sandwich ' Wiz: One day Dr. Eggman tricked Knuckles into going after Sonic and Talis accusing them of thrives wanting to steal the Gem Knuckles went to beat the crap out of them and Eggman swiped the Gem '''Boomstick: Sonic then knocked the sense into Knuckles and the two teamed up to defeat him this guy has a sad life Wiz: From then on Knuckles would team up with Sonic against Eggman on many of their adventures while also protecting the Master Emerald and doing a really bad job of doing so Boomstick: And since the Master Emerald keeps Angel Island floating in the air Every time it falls down you going to be expecting some serious Tsunamis Wiz: Knuckles is fast he can run around 520mph on foot and while this is not as fast as Sonic he can still keep up with him he can also lock onto foes with the homing attack and hurtle into Foes with the Spindash Boomstick: Knuckles can also somehow glide through the air across long distances and can tunnel through dirt using his fists ''' Wiz: Also if Knuckles adds on his shovel claws he can tunnel through solid metal these claws can also make for a deadly weapon if need be '''Boomstick: And speaking of Fists Knuckles love to use them for every situation especially for fighting and if you are hit by a strong blow pulls with those Spiked fists it's going to hurt bad Wiz: Knuckles will use those Fists for anything he will use them to climb cliffs smash through walls and attack enemies and if his punches don't work he continues punching Boomstick: Knuckles has mastered physical combat as a whole and has been able to beat Sonic Rouge Omega Big and other sonic characters with his skills and punch so fast they cause hydrogen through the air to ingnite creating explosions Wiz: Knuckles' Ultimate powerup his Super Form Hyper Knuckles when powered up by the Choas emeralds or Master Emerald Knuckles is granted a 1000% increase in his abilities making him extremely powerful he can teleport in this form and is totally invincible Boomstick: But It has a time limit but Knuckles has accomplished plenty of feats without his Super Form he can lift up massive trees, ride on top of Missiles , and caused a volcano to erupt by punching the ground once ''' Wiz: But Knuckles Doesn't have that much combat experience and spends most of his time guarding the Emerald rather than honing his skills Knuckles is also extremely stupid and overconfident he never imposes Strategy before combat preferring to rush into action '''Boomstick: But with all that Brute Strength and power Knuckles has proven to be a serious badass over the years and beat the crap out of anyone who takes the Master Emerald Knuckles: Unlike Sonic i don't chuckle I'd rather flex my muscles Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death battle Death Battle It was night time in the city and Elm street was quiet and silent suddenly a gliding sound is heard through the air and Knuckles lands on the ground Knuckles: Hm I've tracked the Master Emerald to this town it must be near that old building over there Knuckles walks over to the building and shatters the door with a single punch and sees the Master Emerald lying in the corner of the room Knuckles: No one can hide the Master Emerald from me ???: Oh really you rat you are brave coming here Knuckles: What who's there ???: Me ! Freddy Krueger opens a door and appears and pulls out his hand claw Freddy Krueger: Now that you have trespassed on my property I'm going to kill you Knuckles: Bring it on Ugly you can't beat me Fight!! Knuckles charges at Freddy and punches him in the gut then kicks him into a wall Freddy then slashes Knuckles's arm with his claw and throws him across the room Knuckles then hits Freddy with the homing attack twice and knocks him back Freddy vanishes into the shadows and climbs a ladder then tries to shoot Knuckles with a fireball from a ledge but he dodges it and leaps onto the ledge and charges at Freddy and attempts to punch him but he dodges and smacks Knuckles and hits him with two fireballs then slashes him again with the claw Knuckles: Huh those are some sharp claws you have there time for me to join in Freddy: Rat you cannot beat me ..Aaah Knuckles pulls out his shovel claws and slashes Freddy with them tearing through his shirt Freddy's claws then hit the Shovel claws with a clang and the two exchange blows and Freddy shoots a fireball at Knuckles who dodges it The fireball hits the wooden ledge and it is set on fire seeing that Knuckles is distracted Freddy quickly kicks him off the ledge and laughs but suddenly hears the noise of slashing and crunching below him as Knuckles chops through the wooden beams holding up the ledge with his shovel claws causing it to collapse Knuckles walks towards the pile of wood and doesn't see Freddy Knuckles: Hmm not as strong as you thought Suddenly Freddy jumps out of the pile wielding a crowbar and kicks Knuckles back knocking him into the Master Emerald and whacking him on the head with the crowbar and knocking him out Freddy: I will control your mind Suddenly Knuckles appears in the dream realm with the Master Emerald Knuckles: what where have you taken me Freddy: The place of your demise Knuckles tries to punch Freddy but he teleports out of the way and appears behind Knuckles punching him in the back and then shooting a fireball at Knuckles Knuckles swings round and kicks Freddy in the face then spindashes into him Freddy grabs a rock and tosses it at Knuckles but he shatters it with a single punch Freddy then tosses Knuckles into the ground several times with Telkenisis Knuckles leaps up and starts punching Freddy who slashes him across the belly with his claw and throws him back Knuckles: Uhh i won't let you win Knuckles leaps on the master Emerald as his Skin turns a bright pink colour Freddy: What's this Knuckles releases his power in a burst of energy he was now Hyper Knuckles Knuckles: This cannot go on forever Freddy: No matter what colour you dye your hair I will kill you Knuckles then flies into Freddy and the two's fists collide with each other phasing one another Freddy unleashes a massive fireball but Knuckles dodges and uppercuts Freddy and slams him into the ground creating a small crater Freddy then teleports behind Knuckles and slams him through a wall having no effect Knuckles flies back and hits Freddy again as an explosion hits Freddy's body Freddy then chucks a boulder at Knuckles who is hit by it but then shatters it Freddy then chucks a whole multitude of boulders at Knuckles encasing him in a massive shell off rocks Freddy: Ha see how weak you truly are Suddenly chaos energy leaks out of the rocks and they are obliterated by a massive blast of energy suddenly Freddy is hit by A barrage of homing attacks from all angles by Knuckles and stumbles back Knuckles: Time to finish this Knuckles' pink aura vanishes as returns to normal and stares at Freddy battered and bruised his shirt torn the two lock eyes with each other ready to give there all to defeat each other Freddy: You will pay Dearly Echidna very dearly Knuckles: That's what you think The two both lunge at each other Knuckles hits Freddy in the chest while Freddy slashes Knuckles across the face the Two exchange blows punching and slashing each other Freddy tries to possess Knuckles but he is uppercut by him Freddy then kicks Knuckles and shoots a massive fireball at Knuckles who charges up a spin dash and goes through the fireball burning himself and charges into Freddy barraging right into him with and knocking Freddy right through a Mountain suddenly Magma erupts from the bottom of mountain surrounding the two as they scramble onto a large slate of rock Knuckles climbs the rock burned hideous scars appearing all over his body while Freddy also climbs the rock blood spurting from his chest and rubble all over his body Freddy: There's only one way to settle this Echidna either I destroy you or you defeat me Knuckles: I will defeat you The Two lock fists and exchange blows at a rapid pace Suddenly Knuckles stumbles back after a slash from Freddy but kicks Freddy in the chest and punches him with Freddy kicking him in the side Knuckles pulls his shovel claws slashes Freddy in the arm and across the gut causing Freddy to fall onto the ground Knuckles leaps at Freddy with his shovel claws raised ready to deliver a killing blow but ends up stabbing a Furnace instead Knuckles Stares in shock but instead drives his claws right through the furnace lightly stabbing Freddy in the chest Knuckles then breaks right through the furnace with his claws and impales Freddy with them the killer gasping and falling onto the ground dead Knuckles: It is a pity this had to end like this but you Shoundn't have messed with me Knuckles body wakes up in the real world he picks up the Master Emerald and begins to wander home K.O! Results Boomstick: Knuckles is probably happy after that one he earned back his reputation after losing to Donkey Kong Wiz: Knuckles had this pretty easily while Freddy in the Dream realm was tough Knuckles could overpower and overwhelm him Freddy will go down in the Dream realm with enough abuse and since Knuckles Is one for hammering his Opponents he could definitely bring Freddy down after a long battle 'Boomstick: Knuckles just wasn't echidna-ing around ' Wiz: The Winner is Knuckles Advantages and Disadvantages Knuckles the echnida: Winner + Pretty much everything - Not as Smart oR experienced Freddy Krueger: Loser + Was tough for Knuckles to beat with his experience and smartness - Pretty much everything Trivia * Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the awesome Thumbnail for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Freddy Krueger VS Knuckles)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Animal vs Demon themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles